homestuckroleplayfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Terezi talks to Sol on Omegle
Stranger: H3LLO >:] You: hii terzii You: *terezii Stranger: H3HH3HH3 H1 TH3R3 >:] You: what'2 up? Stranger: NOTH1NG 4T 4LL HOW 4BOUT YOU >:? Stranger: NOT G3TT1N 1NTO TH3 M1ND HON3Y 4R3 YOU >:? You: ha ha no You: not after that la2t incident wiith that 2tuff You: *iinciident Stranger: H3H3H3H 1T SOM3 B4D STUFF >:] GOOD YOU 4R3 ST4Y1NG 4WAY FROM 1T >:] You: heh yeah. Stranger: SO WH3R3 1S SPOOK3Y G1RL >:? You: who? aa? Stranger: Y34H CR33PY CH1CK >:] You: ii have no iidea. 2he wa2 here a 2econd ago, than 2he wa2 gone. Stranger: H3H3H3H3 4LW4YS DO1NG SOM3TH1NG SPOOK3Y >:] You: yep alway2 Stranger: H3H3H3H3 YOU R3ALLY B33N DO1NG NOTH1NG 1 H4V3 A H4RD T1M3 B3L1V1N TH4T >:] You: heh....kiinda not doiing much You: a2ide from recovering from that recent miind honey thiing though You: *recoveriing Stranger: NO MOR3 H4CK1NG >:] 4ND BLOW1NG UP K4RKL3S COMPUT3R >:] You: heh hacking ye2 and ii diid kiinda blow hii2 computer up ye2terday Stranger: M4BYE TH4TS WHY H3 R4NDOMLY STOPP3D T4LK1NG TO M3 >:[ You: heh yeah, maybe equiu2 won't fix hii2 computer 2o he'2 tryiing two fix iit hiim2elf You: let'2 2ee how well that goe2 Stranger: Y34H H3 C4NT F1X 4NYTH1NG D34L1NG W1TH T3CHNOLOGY H3 W1LL JUST K1LL 1T 4G41N >:] You: yeah 2o have you been doiing anymore iinve2tiigatiion2? Stranger: Y34H OF COURS3 H4D ON3 TH3 OTH3R D4Y 3ND3D UP 4S 4 H4NG1NG H3H3H3>:] You: ah, tht'2 neat Stranger: Y34H JUST1C3 N3V3R SL33PS >:] Stranger: D1D YOUR COMPUT3R 3XPLOD3 >:? You: nope You: why do you a2k? Stranger: YOU D1SS4P3R3D FOR 4 M1NUT3 TH3R3 >:] You: oh yeah heh, 2orry bout that You: eriidan You: *'2 been buggiin me lately Stranger: WH4T DO3S F1SH BOY W4NT >:? You: ii have no iidea. from what ii could make out from hii2 sobbiing babbling wa2 2omethiing about quadent2 and he'2 2o alone Stranger: YOU F33L SORRY FOR H1M >:? You: aliitle....but not much Stranger: W3LL SOM3ON3 H4S TO H4V3 COMP4SS1ON FOR H1M >:] You: heh, ii gue22 though ii know iit'2 no fun when no-one want2 anything two do wiith you. Stranger: Y34H T3LL M3 4BOUT 1T >:[ 1 M34N NOT TH4T 1 4M LON3LY >:[ You: iit 2uck2 though when 2ome-one come2 around and talk2 two you, you don't feel 2o alone ii gue22 that'2 what eriidan ii2 wantiing. Stranger: TH4TS COOL 1 GU3SS >:] TH4TS L1K3 WH3N 1 T4LK TO D4V3 >:] You: yeah Stranger: H3H3HH3H3 1 4M N3V3R LON3LY I 4M SURROUN3D BY COOL K1DS >:] You: pfft yeah oh, by the way, kk 2ay2 hello Stranger: WH4T TH4T L1TTL3 4SS >:[ 1 M34N H1 K4RKL3S >:] You: pfft he'2 re2orted two me fiixiing hiis computer, 2o he 2toped by my hive earliier Stranger: H4H4H OF COURS3 H3 C4NT DO 4NYTH1NG >:] You: pfft yeah Stranger: H3H3H3H3 1 COULD F1X 1T B3TT3R TH4N H1M 4ND 1 4M BL1ND >:] You: pfft yeah, ii don't thiink kk could fiind hii2 way out of a wet paper bag. Stranger: H3H3H3 TH4T 1S SO TRU3 >:] You: ye2 2o true Stranger: H3H3H3H3H3 >:] You: oh, by the way, ha2 there been a liight blue grub scuttliing around? Stranger: WHY >:? TH3R3 H4S B33N 4N ODD SM3LL 4ROUND >:? You: ii don't know where iit came from, but there'2 been a liight blue blue grub scuttliing all over the place You: (Minus that second blue) Stranger: H3H3H3 4 LUCUS LOST 1TS GRUB >:] You: apparently eiither that or the grub lo2t it'2 lu2u2 Stranger: TH3T WOULD SUCK >:] BUT W3 4LL LOST OURS >:[ You: yeah aaand there iit goe2 agaiin Stranger: WH4T >:? TH3 GRUB >:? You: yeah You: iit ju2t went pa2t my feet Stranger: 1T L1K3S YOU H3H3H3H >:] You: heh ii gue22 2o Stranger: H3H3H3H3 >:] You: .....wow....that liittle grub ii2 a fa2t one Stranger: YOU L1K3 TH3 GRUB SOL >:] You: heh Stranger: M4BY3 YOU SHOULD T4K3 C4R3 OF 1T >:] You: hm...good iidea You: ii don't thiink iit has a lu2u2 iif iit diid, iit've came for iit by now Stranger: W3LL TH4T 1S NOT GOOD >:[ You: yeah though ii'll be 2ure to take good care of the grub Stranger: YOU B3TT3R OR YOU COULD G1V3 IT TO K4N4Y4 >:] SH3 W1LL T4K3 C4R3 OF 1T >:] (So cant spell) You: (You speller her name right ^^) You: *spelled Stranger: (Oh wow that a first) You: ii'll take care of the grub ii thiink it'd be kiinda scared of her You: (XDD) Stranger: W3LL 1TS YOUR CHO1C3 >:] You: yep You: aw, the grub'2 waviing at the 2creen Stranger: W3LLI W4V3 4S W3LL >:] W3LL SOLLUX 1 H4V3 B33N SOUGHT OUT BY 4 COOL K1D >:] 1 MUST GO NOW >: Stranger: ] Stranger: YOU B3TT3R T4K3 C4R3 OF TH4T GRUB You: okay niice talking two you You: and ii wiill Stranger: 1T W4S V3RY FUN >:] Stranger: M4BY3 W3 W1LL T4LK 4G41N SOON Stranger: >:] You: hopefully 2ee you alter terezii You: *later Stranger: H3H3H3 BY3 SOLLUX T4LK TO YOU L4T3R >:] Category:Invader Zeel's pages Category:Roleplay